User talk:Gaeaman788
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Ninja Megazord page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Answer Well, a few months ago I appointed Digifiend to help keep order, but I'm not sure how often he is on. And Wesley was only a temporary name from the casting scripts, which Steven Skylar has confirmed they changed the name, we just don't know what it was changed to yet (3 more episodes). So, since we do not know the official name, it was decided that he would remain "TBA" on the main Samurai page until the name is announced. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 05:51, April 4, 2011 (UTC) My Comments toward Rogers Good point, I shouldn't make claims I can't back up. The 'Samurai' page in general is something he has heavily edited over time with the addition of unnecesarry pages similar to what he's been doing with the "Kevin's Father" incident. I think the point that stands out the most is the fact that he floods the talk pages with the same questions over and over again without listening to the answers or criticism toward him. I understand that the talk page is there to ask questions and express concerns, but flooding that page with the same kind of question so many times is unnecesarry. I agree that I may have been harsh toward him with my comment, but it's no secret that he's been quite the nuisance for a while with his edits. Thank you for asking me. Unfortunately, I hadn't expected nor did I want the whole dillema with the "Kevin's Father" page to go that far. I just felt that someone who was making such a simple edit that hard should probably think a bit more before he edits something. Aresolhero 18:00, April 8, 2011 (UTC) so when will be jayden's last name comfired ? I'm sorry i won't do it again. please accept mine apology --Dustin brooks 06:57, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Octopus Zord Techinecally speaking, Bandai America gave the name "Octopus Zord" at a toy fair, but the fact that it is a squid (with five tentacles) in Shinkenger leaves the Squid Zord option open as well. So, until it appears in the show, both are open and will have the true page's contents brought to the Zords (Samurai) page, with the fake page being deleted. Naturally, they are locked to prevent vandalism. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 21:42, April 13, 2011 (UTC) sources Thank you for telling me. I was not aware that people were copy/pasting from SamuraiCast, and given that I just got on today, I haven't had much of a chance to look through pages today (currently looking through the Org edits since my last check through, which was my edit to Jayden's page). I'll be sure to look into that. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 20:52, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :I hadn't noticed the plagarism either. If you encounter it in future, it might be best to just rephrase the information in your own words. Digifiend 23:19, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Policy on racially based trivia Well, one of the current projects does include that, and it can be found here. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 03:38, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :"Many of the ranger pages have blurbs in the trivia section similar to the following: "Rocky is the first Ranger of Latino descent followed by Carlos Vallerte, Danny Delgado and Mike, as well as the first Latino Red Ranger, followed by Red SPD A-Squad Ranger Charlie." :I've seen some of these blurbs get particularly long and tiresome. The Ranger's race, while a noticeable aspect of the Ranger themselves, has little importance, nor does their lineage with other rangers of the same race who wore the same color. These blurbs need to disappear. ' :Similarly, there are blurbs such as: :"His zord is the eighth to be a lion. First was Zack Taylor/Adam Park's Lion Thunderzord. Second is Leo Corbett's Lion Galactabeast. Third is Cole Evans' Red Lion Wildzord. Fourth is Dustin Brooks' Lion Zord. Fifth is Xander Bly, Chip Thorn, Vida and Madison Rocca's Mystic Lion. Sixth is Jarrod's Lion Animal Spirit. Seventh is Flynn McAllistair's Lion Hauler." :Also long and tedious. Remove these as well." - Gear-Richie Thank you! Thanks for undoing MrSmartyMax's revert of my edit on TJ's page. He clearly hasn't seen the quote above. Digifiend 17:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, hate to break this to the guys, but I did not protect those pages, so Dustin shouldn't have spoken to me; he should talk to Digi for that. He may not accept it, but, whatever. MrSmartyMax 20:49, May 6, 2011 (UTC) "Sentai focus" I am certain that the Samurai edits have slowed down due to the Summer long hiatus with next to no news. Without any new information, it does hinder most edits. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger]] 15:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Megaforce Honestly, I'm not sure. I did concider deletion, but wasn't quite sure if I should at this time, due to the copyright that Saban put on it. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 19:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC) User:Nbajammer Is there any way you can block him? He immediately accused me of being a vandal without explaining why, using administrative force to try and stop me. He literally threatened me on the B&S and Forever Red talkpages, and there's no way he should get away with that.--Jack's Posse Fic 21:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I told you why multiple times, and now you're continuing to whine like a spoiled brat. This section is further proof that you are not here to help out, but to be destructive. Nbajammer 21:33, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::He's an admin, I have a right to report you for demeaning me like this. You never made an actual counterpoint to anything I said. You only drove around them. It is also clear that you, Nba, are the vandal, or else you wouldnt have revertd a removal of speculation and incorrect grammar--Jack's Posse Fic 21:35, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I have given you every reason why you are wrong. I have explained everything to you. You, however, are insisting that it's your way or else. You are the one going around whining that he isn't getting his way and demanding that someone who has made considerable constructive edits to the wiki be blocked because, of all things, he doesnt agree with you. Guess what? Gaeaman himself said the section was important and needed to stay - and suggested an edit to better clarify its existence (and even made it himself). But you didn't listen to him, did you? No, you reverted THAT as well, because you had to have your way! Tell me who the real vandal is here! Nbajammer 21:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::He didn't say how it was important, and neither did you. The reasons of unimportance are just too grand. You threatened me, you called me names. You think because you made 600 reverting edits it means your a good editor. It doesn't work that way--Jack's Posse Fic 21:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::His words - "But Bulk is Bulk, like Jack said. It is redundant. For neutrality's sake, remove Bulk's name from the "Bulk and Spike" bit and change it to something else. Don't remove the section completely, it's actually important and not fan drivel.Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 21:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC)" It doesn't matter WHY he thinks it's important, but that he realizes that it IS important. Nbajammer 21:55, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for proving my point. He did not elaborate. I did elaborate. Please listen to the admin. The fact that neither of you have been able to explain its importance really doesn't help your case--Jack's Posse Fic 21:57, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Jack, I'm not admin on this wiki, just Gundam Wiki. Also I'm not as well versed in Power Rangers. I consider PR stuff to be much more leaning to opinion rather than straight up facts as in Gundam (at least in terms of the Gundam universes.) But besides that, don't rip out the whole section, because Squatt and Baboo, are indeed similar to Bulk and Skull, but I would say that Cassidy and Devin are less so, because they're reporters looking for a scoop, not people trying to mess with the Rangers. Cassidy put her life in danger just to get an interview, something Bulk/Skull wouldn't have done early onGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 22:01, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Squatt and Babboo work for the Zedd-Repulsa family. Who do Bulk and Skull work under? Do they (Squatt & Baboo) all go to the same school as the Rangers? Are they bullies? No, they are villains, which are a higher class of antagonism. Do they share similar physical qualities? The answer to all of that is NO. The differences outweigh the similarities--Jack's Posse Fic 22:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC)